Sarang-gwa Jungsang
by LuEXoKyuElf
Summary: Cinta dan Fitnah terjadi disaat yang bersamaan.. "Maaf, jika aku bersalah" Exo Fanfiction. Exo Member. and other SM Artist. Ini Mungkin bukan Summary, Baca langsung aja yah :) Hurt/Comfort..Romance..Friendship..Angst(Maybe)


Sarang-gwa Jungsang

**Chapter 1**

**Main Cast:** Exo Member

**Support Cast:** Super Junior Member (Some Member's) and SNSD Member (Only 3 Member's)

**Pair:** Secret

**Genre:** Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Angst (Maybe)

**Rate:** T

**Diclaimer:** Semua yang terlibat dalam FF ini adalah murni milik Allah Swt, SMEnt, and their Family. But, this Fanfiction is mine.

**Warning:** CRACK PAIR! Banyak typo dan juga dapat menyebabkan efek samping karena cerita yang mungkin kurang menarik. No Bashing Character! NO COPAS! Jalan cerita tidak sesuai Judul. Genderswicth. No Bashing Character! NO COPAS! Yang gak suka CRACK PAIR, Character + Couple-nya, and Genderswitch, silahkan klik 'back' OK :)

**A/N** : Di atas sudah ada Warning. Jika dari readers yang mampir baca fanfic saya, **kemudian tidak suka** dengan cerita maupun Karakternya, Tolong jangan bash apapun, TERLEBIH Karakter yang saya pakai untuk imajinasi cerita saya. :) .. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan baca kembali Warning di atas. Terima kasih :) Gamsahabnida :) Xie Xie Ni Men :)

Happy Reading~ :)

.

.

Author POV

Angin berhembus cukup kencang sore hari ini. Sehingga, membuat beberapa daerah/tempat di kota Seoul yang padat dengan aktifitas warga kota Seoul itu sendiri maupun di luar Seoul, menjadi berkurang. Suara gemuruh yang berasal dari langit serta hembusan angin yang cukup kencang, seakan membenarkan laporan dari seluruh stasiun televisi baik swasta maupun negeri, bahwa cuaca di kota Seoul dan sekitarnya akan terjadi hujan badai pada sore hari meskipun intensitasnya tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak membahayakan. Tetapi mampu membuat pepohonan yang ditanam di sekitar jalanan bergoyang kencang.

Dengan adanya berita yang disiarkan tadi pagi, hampir semua perusahaan mempercepat jam pulang karyawannya. Begitu pula dengan Sekolah-sekolah dan Universitas-universitas mengurangi jam pelajaran, agar para siswa dan Mahasiswa mereka dapat pulang ke rumah dengan selamat sebelum terjadi badai.

Pusat perbelanjaan, perpustakaan kota, taman kota, tempat rekreasi di daerah Seoul dan sekitarnya sudah mulai sepi pengunjung. Mereka memilih untuk kembali ke rumah agar tidak terjebak hujan badai. Tetapi, beberapa dari mereka ada yang tetap memilih tingal lebih lama untuk menyelesaikan urusan mereka.

Seorang yeoja manis merupakan salah satu dari beberapa orang yang memilih lebih lama tinggal untuk menyelesaikan urusannya. Sebenarnya entah apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh yeoja manis itu di taman kota. Ia terlihat lebih banyak melamun dengan sebuah buku di tangan kanannya. Melamun? Hanya memandang sebuah pohon yang berada di depannya dengan pandangan kosong. Benar 'kan ia melamun?

Yeoja manis itu mungkin masih melamun kalau saja handphone yang berada di saku mantelnya tidak bergetar cukup lama, menandakan bahwa yeoja itu menerima sebuah panggilan.

ID call di smartphone-nya tertera 'LayCorn Calling'. Ragu. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Yeoja manis itu hanya memandangi layar smartphone-nya tanpa ada niat untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Smartphone-nya berhenti bergetar. Tanpa disadari, ia sedikit menghela nafas lega. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena smartphone-nya kembali bergetar.

'LayCorn Calling'

Huft~~ memantapkan hati. Menghela nafas sedikit, kemudian..

Klik!

"Yeobos–"

"**Ya! Neo eodigayeo?"**

"Aku.. Sedang mengerjakan tugas, Lay. Ada apa?"

"**Aku bertanya kau sekarang di mana?! Aku tidak bertanya kau sedang apa."**

"Hhhh~~ ne, ne.. arraseo. Aku di taman kota."

"**Ok. Aku akan menjemput 'mu dan jangan pergi sebelum aku datang."**

"Tidak perl–"

"**Aku tidak terima penolakan, Luhan! Aku akan sampai dua puluh menit lagi."**

Plip

Sambungan 'pun terputus secara sepihak. Setelah itu, Luhan –yeoja manis itu– hanya memandangi layar smartphone-nya yang telah kembali memperlihatkan wallpaper dirinya dan sahabatnya yang baru saja memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak. Zhang Yi Xing. Lebih akrab disapa Lay.

Hhhff~~ Entah sudah berapa kali Luhan menghela nafas. Tapi, selanjutnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda, membaca novel tentu saja. Hitung-hitung mengisi waktu sampai sahabatnya –Lay – datang menjemputnya.

~Jungsang~

Tak

Tok

Tak

Tok

Suara langkah seseorang menggema setiap kali ia melangkahkan kaki mulus nan jenjangnya yang berbalut highheals mahal di lorong sebuah bangunan yang bernama universitas. Cantik. Anggun. Diva kampus, mungkin.

"Jess!"

Trak

Merasa ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, yeoja cantik itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang telah menyebut namanya. Meskipun ia sudah mengetahui suara siapa yang memanggilnya. Hanya untuk memastikan.

Tap

"Kau ingin ke mana?" tanya seseorang yang tadi memanggil yeoja cantik itu.

"Pulang." Jawab yeoja cantik itu singkat . lebih terkesan angkuh sebenarnya.

Seseorang yang menjadi lawan bicara yeoja cantik itu hanya menghela nafas menghadapi orang yang berdiri angkuh tapi anggun dihadapannya sekarang. Tapi, ia mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Aku ingin bicara, Jess."

"Tentang apa? Kalau kau ingin bicara mengenai rencana 'ku untuknya..." yeoja cantik itu mengalihkan pandangan dari orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya seraya memberi jeda pada ucapannya.

"... Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu." Sambungnya.

Yeoja itu menatap kembali orang di hadapannya sebentar, kemudian berbalik dan berniat kembali melangkah pergi, sebelum akhirnya ditahan oleh orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

"Aku akan tetap melakukan rencana itu. Jangan pernah berfikir dan berharap untuk menghentikan aku Seo Joo Hyun."

"Aku hanya berharap kau tidak keterlaluan, Jessica. Tiffany sudah pergi, karena..."

"CUKUP, Seo!" Jessica –yeoja cantik –berteriak memotong perkataan Seo Joo Hyun –SeoHyun.

"Tiffany masa lalu kita. Begitu juga dengan 'dia'." Jessica melepaskan genggaman tangan Seohyun pada pergelangan tangannya, "Aku hanya akan memberikan 'sedikit' pelajaran padanya." Kemudian ia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Seohyun yang masih berdiri tegap.

"Baiklah. Kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan membantu 'mu. Aku harap kau tidak berlebihan, Jess. Bagaimanapun, ia pernah menjadi sahabat kita dan menolong kita." Batin Seohyun yang tentu saja tidak dapat didengar oleh Jessica yang sudah berbelok ke area parkiran kampus.

Puk

Tiba-tiba, Seohyun merasa bahunya ditepuk, lalu ia memutuskan menoleh.

"Tidak baik melamun di tengah jalan seperti itu." Suara berat terdengar dari seseorang yang menepuk bahu Seohyun.

"Ah~ ne." Seohyun terkekeh ringan mendengar suara berat itu.

"Kau membuat 'ku terkejut, Kris." Sambung Seohyun.

"Kajja, aku antar kau pulang. Menurut berita, sore ini akan hujan badai." Ajak Kris –namja bersuara berat –seraya menggenggam tangan Seohyun. Ajakan Kris, diterima oleh Seohyun dengan balas menggenggam tangan Kris, kemudian mereka berlalu.

~Sarang~

Drrtt ... drrtt ... drrtt ...

Drrtt ... drrtt ... drrtt ...

Getaran di saku celana jeans yeoja manis tidak berhenti-berhenti. Ternyata si penelfon terus menerus menghubungi si yeoja manis yang tengah mengendarai mobil.

"Ck... siapa yang menelfon 'sih?" Gerutunya. Karena merasa terganggu, akhirnya yeoja manis itu memutuskan menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan untuk menerima panggilan tersebut.

"Yeoboseo~"

"**Ya! Kuda! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telfon dari 'ku, eoh?! Kau membuat 'ku khawatir, kau tahu?!" Aish.. Jinjjayo~"** Marah si penelfon dengan suara yang cukup lembut.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kalau bicara satu-satu dan perlahan, Suho! Dan satu lagi, aku bukan kuda! Dasar Pendek!" Teriak yeoja manis itu, tidak terima dengan ejekan si penelfon.

"**Eoh? O.o Kau itu 'kan suka unicorn, Lay. Dan unicorn itu kuda. Jadi, aku panggil kau kuda. Apa ada yang salah dengan itu? Dan ... Hey! Aku tidak pendek."** Elak si penelfon –Suho.

"Cihh~ Bahkan, kau tidak lebih tinggi dari 'ku. Kalau tidak pendek, apa namanya, huh? Dan .. karena aku suka unicorn, bukan berarti kau bisa memanggil 'ku kuda, pendek!"

"**Aish~ sudahlah. Fine, kau yang menang, chagi. Aku baru dengar, ada kekasih yang tega mengatakan kekasihnya sendiri pendek. Ckck..."**

"Aishh~ itu semua karena kau, Suho! Kau duluan 'kan yang memanggil 'ku kuda! Aigoo~ dosa apa yang telah 'ku perbuat Tuhan? Kau memberikan 'ku kekasih seperti ini~"

"**Heyy~ sudahlah, kau harusnya bersyukur, chagi. Aku tampan, baik hati, dan yang terpenting.. aku mencintai 'mu. Arraseo. Sekarang kau di mana? Aku mencemaskan 'mu."**

Ternyata, Lay –yeoja manis –tengah menerima telfon dari kekasihnya. Suho. Tepat ketika Suho mengucapkan kata cinta, Lay merasa wajahnya memanas. Blushing.

"Arra. Aku di jalan, chagi. Waeyo?"

"**Kau ingin pergi ke mana?"**

"Aku akan menjemput, Luhan." Jawab Lay singkat, seraya menstarter kembali mobilnya melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"**Luhan? Astaga~ di mana anak itu sekarang? Apa ia tidak tahu kalau akan terjadi hujan badai?**" Tanya Suho khawatir.

"Hhhh~ entahlah." Jawab Lay singkat.

"**Lalu, kau sendiri?"**

"Ne, aku sendiri, Suho. Awalnya, aku ingin kau mengantar 'ku, tapi aku takut menganggu kegiatan 'mu." Jelas Lay dengan sedikit merasa bersalah tidak mengabarkan kekasihnya bahwa ia akan menjemput Luhan.

Perlu kalian ketahui, Suho agak sedikit protective terhadap Lay.

"**Aish~ aku tidak akan pernah merasa terganggu kalau kau yang meminta, chagi. Lagi pula... kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk menemani 'mu, kalau kau merasa takut menghubungi 'ku?"** Suho berbicara dengan nada sedikit gemas pada Lay. Padahal, sudah Suho katakan berkali-kali kepada Lay, bahwa ia adalah namjachingu-nya dan akan selalu membantu Lay meskipun suho sibuk dengan kuliahnya atau hal lain dan jangan pernah sungkan untuk menghubunginya kalau Lay butuh sesuatu. Karena Suho memang sangat mencintai Lay. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya Lay itu seorang gadis yang mandiri dan juga Lay tidak ingin terlihat lemah dan bergantung pada sang kekasih.

"Ne, aku mengerti, tapi tetap saja, Suho. Dan aku tidak berfikir untuk meminta bantuan mereka. Karena.. aku rasa.." Lay berfikir sejenak. Apakah ia harus mengatakannya atau tidak pada Suho.

"**Wae?"**

"Hhh~ aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan Luhan. Jadi, aku yang akan memastikannya sendiri."

"**Apa maksud 'mu, chagi? Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan?"**

"Entahlah, aku juga belum terlalu yakin dengan pemikiran 'ku sendiri. Nanti akan aku jelaskan setelah aku menemukan Luhan. Sekarang aku sudah sampai di taman kota. Nanti aku hubungi kau lagi."

"**Ah~ arraseo. Hati-hatilah. Sampaikan salam 'ku pada Luhan. Semoga dia baik-baik saja."**

"Ne, nanti pasti akan aku sampaikan. Aku juga berharap ia baik-baik saja."

"**Baiklah, Saranghae chagiya.."**

"Nado Saranghae.."

Plip

Sambungan 'pun terputus. Lay sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk taman kota. Ia keluar dari mobilnya kemudian ia langsung menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru taman kota. Nihil. Ia tidak menemukan sosok rusa kecil sahabatnya, Luhan.

Wuushhh~~

Angin menerpa tubuh rampingnya dan seketika Lay mengeratkan mantelnya. Dingin, pikir Lay. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya. 'Ya Tuhan, jangan turunkan hujan sebelum aku menemukan Luhan' doanya dalam hati.

Ia meyakinkan dirinya terlebih dahulu, beberapa saat kemudian ia memutuskan untuk masuk lebih dalam area taman kota yang luasnya hampir mencapai dua hektar. 'Mungkin di tempat biasa. Sebaiknya aku langsung ke sana.' Lay bermonolog dalam hatinya.

Lay terlalu khawatir pada sahabatnya yang satu itu. Hanya satu yang ada di pikiran Lay saat ini. Luhan, Luhan, dan Luhan. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Kenapa saat aku hubungi, ia berbohong? Aishh~ entahlah, nanti akan aku tanyakan langsung padanya. Semoga, ia ada di tempat biasa.

Lagi-lagi Lay bermonolog. Ia hanya terlalu khawatir. Ia terus menyapukan pandangannya ke semua penjuru taman seraya berdoa semoga ia dapat menemukan sahabatnya sebelum hujan turun.

Deg

Mata yang tidak terlalu besar milik Lay membulat sempurna. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang dan jantungnya seketika berpacu lebih cepat ketika melihat sosok yeoja dengan rambut cokelat sebahu yang membelakanginya berada dalam dekapan seorang namja tinggi.

Dalam penglihatan Lay, yeoja dengan rambut cokelat sebahu tersebut hampir kehilangan kesadarannya dan tengah berada dalam dekapan seorang namja tinggi.

'Ya Tuhan... Luhan.." Pilunya dalam hati.

.

.

**TBC**

Untuk When the Time Talking (WTT) belum bisa di update. Mungkin nanti~~ :)

Padahal, WTT jha belum selesai, tapi udah bikin cerita baru.

Yesungdahlah~ Yang sudah mampir dan mau baca, Jeongmal Gamsahabnida.. Xie Xie Ni Men.. :)

Sorry for typo. Langsung update soalnya. RnR :)

NB: Bagi yang tdak suka dengan Cast maupun Support Cast, tolong Don't Bash their. Silahkan klik BACK.


End file.
